Meet My Godfather
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: What if the Dursleys didn't believe Harry when he said Sirius was his godfather? What if Sirius decided to prove it. Take place between POA and GOF. My first story in years it's better than it sounds.
Uncle Vernon was not pleased when he picked me up from Kings Cross. Apparently he hadn't forgiving me for the whole Aunt Marge incident. As soon as we arrived home my school stuff was promptly locked in the cupboard below the stairs and Hedwig's cage was pad locked like the summer after first year this turned out to be especially unfortunate when I discovered I would be forced to comply with Dudley's new diet. This diet was enforced due to the fact that Dudley was at risk of outgrowing the largest size uniform that Smeltings offered. Luckily Sunday the second week of break Errel arrived with a letter from Ron and I was able to send back a plea for food in my reply. My plea was quickly met by Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who also sent a note.

 _Harry_

 _I attached several meat pies and some cakes. Make sure to mail Ron if you need more. Also make sure you tell us if those muggles are treating you too badly. Arthur and I will come and get you if need be, I don't care what Dumbledore has to say about it._

 _Love,_

 _Molly Weasley_

It was good to know that had people who cared about me even if they weren't my family. it was Monday of the third week of vacation when I got my first letter from Sirius I had already had Hermione send a letter for me with her own owl to tell him Hedwig had been locked up so I might not be able to contact him. His reply was not very long.

 _Dream Prongslet,_

 _It is good to hear from you. You are one of my few forms of human contact these days. I can't wait to see you again. Til that can happen know that Buckbeak and I are safe and in relatively good health._

 _As for your Aunt and Uncle locking up Hedwig maybe you should mention to them that your godfather the escaped murderer doesn't like it when you take to long to reply. You know how I worry. If that doesn't work I'll take care of it._

 _Your Godfather,_

 _Padfoot_

I was glad to hear that he was alright I had been worried about him since he rode off on Buckbeak. Also his idea of informing my Aunt and Uncle that he Sirius Black was my godfather had merit. It was the last part of his letter that scared me, what did he mean take care of it I hoped he wouldn't do anything that would get him caught.

With this in mind I went downstairs to talk to Uncle Vernon, who was already in a bad mood. He had been forced by his boss to use some of his vacation time when they discovered he had never used any of it, ever.

"Uncle Vernon?" I asked timidly.

Uncle Vernon grunted in reply.

"I just got a letter from my godfather Sirius and was wondering if you would let hedwig out so I could reply." I requested hoping this would work more for Sirius's safety than my own sake.

"what kind of name is Sirius?" Uncle Vernon asked looking appalled at such a weird name.

"I don't know it's just his name, Sirius Black." I said shrugging hoping this would work.

"Sirius Black? The escaped murderer?" Uncle Vernon asked.

I could see the shock on Uncle Vernon's face when he heard the name that was still on the news. I nodded in reply.

Uncle Vernon snorted and my hopes of this working fell. "Even if Sirius Black is your godfather, which I seriously doubt he wouldn't risk capture for the likes of you. Now get out of my sight boy."

I left knowing it was no use arguing with him. Now all I could do is wait and worry what Sirius would do. It was Saturday when my fears were realized. I was just finishing mowing the lawn when through the back shrubs came a big black mangy looking dog.

"what are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper as I turned off the mower and went to put it away.

The dog walked up to me and drop some parchment on the ground. I unrolled it and read the short note that was written in Sirius's script.

 _Harry take me inside I need to talk to these relatives of yours._

I opened my mouth to tell him that it was too risky but the dog gave me a look and a growl that said not to even try it.

I sighed. "Fine but you're leaving immediately after I won't have them calling the police on you"

With that said I walked into the house with the dog following. We walked into the living room where the family had gathered for tea. I immediately went to pull the curtains I wasn't going to let the neighbors see Sirius.

As I did this Uncle Vernon begin yelling "What are you doing boy and why did you let that disgusting dog in our house?" He bellowed.

"He wished to speak to you." I said in a flat voice as i pulled the last curtain shut.

Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to question me again but before he could the dog began to change into a man. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley stared in shock as Sirius Black the notorious murderer stood in their living room.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this but I was concerned when Harry didn't reply to my letter. So I thought I would stop by and make sure he was alright." Sirius said conversationally like he wasn't a wanted criminal.

Aunt Petunia sucked in a lungfull of air like she was about to scream. Before she could however Sirius whipped what was obviously (obvious to Harry that is) a stick Sirius had picked up off the ground somewhere. The dursley's however didn't seem to know this.

"I wouldn't if I were you. All I want right now is to make sure my godson is ok and to be on my way." Sirius said calmly but as he continued his voice turned dark. "However If you continue to agitate me or I discover you've been mistreating Prongslet here, well things may not end so nicely for you and your family _Toony_."

"Toony?' I asked confused at the nickname I had never heard before.

"It's what Lilly used to call her." Sirius explained "James and I had our own version of course. You mother didn't like Pruney Toony very much."

I snorted imagining Sirius mocking Aunt Petunia with my dad.

"Now how have you been Harry? Good?" He asked with real concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Sirius I already told you that in the first letter. Hedwig is just locked up, that's why I didn't reply." I said trying to reassure him quickly so I could get him out before anything bad happened.

"I see." Sirius said glaring at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "I guess I'll just have to stop by and check up on you every now and then."

I was about to protest but Uncle Vernon beat me too it "NO! I mean we were going to let the bird out any way I think three weeks is a long enough punishment. Marge was fine after they deflated her and she doesn't remember a thing." Uncle Vernon said obviously trying to appease the murderer in his living room and make sure he never returned.

Sirius gave me a curious look at this and I realised that I hadn't told him about Aunt Marge yet.

"Last summer I had a little trouble with accidental magic and when Aunt Marge made a comment about Mum and Dad I made her inflate like a balloon and fly away." I said shrugging like this happened all the time.

Sirius laughed "You Dad did that when he was about 12 but it was his neighbor's dog. I'm not sure they ever found it." He said through his chuckles.

I smiled it was good to see Sirius but he really needed to leave soon. "You should probably go now before someone sees you we don't want you to wind up back in prison. Then I'll never get to see you." I said to him hoping to hurry him.

"All right I'll go but you better write me once a week or I'll be back." He said while locking eyes with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

He was after all saying this for their benefit. He didn't really want me to write him once a week. That would give away his location.

"Allright I will. Now transform and I'll walk you out." I said hurriedly.

He shifted back to dog form and we walked outside back to the bush he had appeared through.

"Be careful Sirius and write as often as you can." I said as I hugged him as tightly as I could "oh and thanks for this."

He licked my face and gave me a toothy grin. Then he turned and darted into the bushes and was gone. I stood up and walked back to the house slowly wondering when I would see Sirius again.

As I entered the house Uncle Vernon thrust a key in my face. "Here." he said gruffly. "I expect my lock back."

"Thankyou." I said smiling as I started towards the stairs. I stopped on the third step and turned back to my Uncle. "Uncle Vernon?"

"What?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"I was wondering if I could get my school trunk as well because you see I have homework and I would hate to have to explain to my godfather why I wasn't doing it." I said a casually as I could. I chose not to inform Uncle Vernon that Sirius could care less if I did my homework.

"Fine." he said unlocking the cupboard and helping me carry my trunk up the stairs. When I got to my room I unlocked Hedwig's cage and gave Uncle Vernon his key back. He took it and left with a slam of the door. As I sat on my bed rifling through my trunk and glancing at Hedwig's now empty cage I realized that this summer was looking up.

I would have to tell Sirius that he had also gotten me my trunk back for the summer next time he wrote. I was glad he had come to visit it was good to see him even if it was a horrible and dangerous idea.


End file.
